We Met?
by basketballgurl55
Summary: when it is one direction's last tour concert in Miami Niall tries to get away from the lads and runs into a particular brunet and falls head overhels in love.
1. Chapter 1

One Direction p.o.v.(Niall)

One more concert, one more bloody concert before this tour is finally over lads. Miami Florida what a nice place. I decided to get away from the lads for a couple hours considreing we have been together on a tour bus for five months. Maybe a stroll in the mall of miami woul let me have fun no one would recognize me it is amazing what a pair of sunglasses and a hoody can do for you in america.

Ally's p.o.v.

"congratulations caller number nine you just one four tickets to the One direction concert tonight" OMG! I won trish I won we get to go see one direction. Trish and i were squeling in exitement when austin and dez came in. Ever since austin started dating kira there has been like this invisible wall of akwardness between us. "Hey Ally "he said with a weak smile . hey austin I just won tickets to the sold out one direction concert tonight and you and dez can come. "can I take a rain check I have a date with Kira tonight it is our 3week anniversery" oh yeah no problem i will just ask dez and nelson to come. it hurt me that he turned me down, but i hid it thruogh my excitement of going to the concert.

One Direction p.o.v.(Niall)

I was walking through the mall when i see a music store"SonicBoom" this place was amazing all the instruments you could think of all along the walls. when a beautiful girl caughft my eye she was wearing a green and black striped dress with her did died hair and light makeup she looked perfect. I was ddestracted and ran into the guitars.

Ally's p.o.v.

I had just finished asking dez if he wanted to go to the concert with me when i heard a large crash at the guitars. can i help you i asked the guy. "sorry i guess i got destracted" he had an irish accent tha made you melt inside. Do you play? yeah a little he replied . um do you mind to hurry it up a little not to be rude it is just i have to go to a one direction concert in an hour and have to get ready i am a huge fan"i do not mind at all " by the way my name is Ally, Ally Dawson. "my name is wait! did you say an hour i have to go.

...

One Direction p.o.v.(Niall)

Ally dawson the name of an angel. i walk into a room with 4 mad british guys staring at me. Where have you been i hear louis scream we go on in ten minutes.

Ally's p.o.v.

OMG!

front row tickets to one direction I wonder if Niall's eyes are as blue in person . OMG!OMG! it is starting. thats what makes you beautiful plays followed by live while were young.

One Direction p.o.v.(Niall)

We started singing "one thing" when i could not take it anymore. stop stop the lads look at me with a confused face. there is someone i met earlier today I think it was love at first sight. yet she did not know who i am so let me just say is the wonderful and beautiful Ally Dawson in the building.

Ally's p.o.v.

Niall Horan I met Niall Horan omgomgomgomg! a spotlight flashes me as Niall reaches out his ahnd and says Ally Dawson youve got that one thing. I could not believe this is happening to me out of all the girls in the world he chose me. I cant wait to tell austin wait wh am i thinking about austin?


	2. jelous?

**thanks for reviewing :)**

**I think we all know we do not own Austin and ally.**

**So here is chapter 2**

**basketballgurl55**

Austin's p.o.v.

So I was on my date with Kira when I get a team Austin and Ally fan alert I saw a picture of Ally my Ally on stage with that annoying brit band with the caption "does Niall have a new girlfriend i feel my face go blank. As I run out of the restaurant, I hear Kira screaming "whats wrong why are you leaving" but I just ignore her I don't know what came over me I just could not stand the fact that Ally was with them.

Ally's p.o.v

We get off stage when I hear Niall's sweet angelic voice say Ally Dawson I would really like to get to know you will you be my girlfriend " yes yes a million times yes but wait how will I ever see you I mean with your tour and my career just taking off suddenly I feel a pair of soft warm lips against mine we finally break away that was a really nice way of telling me to shut up. "do not worry love we will figure this out as long as we are together.

...

Niall's p.o.v.

Nothing could be more perfect I have the best girl in the world in the best time of my life. After the concert I went with Ally back to Sonic Boom so while we were there I found out many new and interesting things about her like her love for pickles how she is adorkable her cloud watching club and how she overcame her stage fright. She also told me how she got started in music and mentioned this Austin character many times should I be worried ? Nah I am Niall Horan I do not need to worry about My Ally. So Ally i say how about letting me here one of your songs she blushed then said it was a duet and if I wanted to sing it with her I agreed and read the sheet music as she plaid the piano.

[Ally:]

When you're on your own Drowning alone And you need a rope that can pull you in Someone will throw it  
_[Niall:]_ And when you're afraid That you're gonna break And you need a way to feel strong again Someone will know it  
_[Niall & Ally:]_ And even when it hurts the most Try to have a little hope 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder If you wanna run, I'll be your road If you want a friend, doesn't matter when Anything you need, that's what I'll be You can come to me  
_[Ally:]_ You can come to me, Yeah

Ally that was amazing we both leaned in when I hear a strange american accent boy scream ALLY!


	3. 6 for 1

**Sorry I took so long to update.**

**I love all of you who review.**

**I don't own Austin and ally or 1D blah blah blah you know the deal.**

**Here is chapter 3 BBALLGURL55 out.**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I ran into Sonic Boom as I see Ally leaning in for a kiss with that irish guy from One Direction I don't know what came over me I just yell Ally!.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I had just finished singing "You can come to me" with Niall to be honest it actualy felt better singing it with him then it did austin we just had sparks between us. Then all of the sudden I hear austin scream my name just as Niall and I were leaning in for a kiss."Austin " i said " what are you doing here?" " I just wanted to come see if you were okay" he said "why wouldn't I be" "no reason " he replied. "Am I missing something " asked Niall "sorry, Niall this is Austin My partner I write songs for, Austin this is my boyfriend Niall Horan band member of One Direction" I said. Suddenly Austins smile faded away " oh " he said "when did that happen?" that is when Niall cut in "I asked this beautiful girl to be my girlfriend exactly fourhours twelve minutes and twenty eight seconds and they certainly have been the best moments of my life." he smiles cheekly making me blush. "Oh Okay I am so happy for you two " ( notice my sarcasism ). Austin then smiled which I could clearly see It was fake And then he left I wonder what that was about oh well.

**Austin's P.O.V**

How could my heart be broken by a girl I never thought I had actually given it to.

**...**

**Niall's P.O.V**

I decided to spend the day with the lads and let Ally catch up with her friends when I walked into the recording studio I am surounded by Zayn and Harry making kissy faces at me Liam was making googlely eyes at me and my bud Louis was tellig the to quit "sorry for them being so childish they are actually quite jelous that you got to this girl before they did because some of them would not have let you get to her first." Wait you guys all! Fancy Ally? What is going on here?

**Cliffy but that's how I like it so that was chapter 3.**


	4. confessions

**I am so sorry I haven't updating in a long time I have been so busy with homework anyways**

**I love everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much for reviewing you make my day.**

** Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and ally or 1D.**

**oh and I am doing this thing now were I wont post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews just to get people more interested.**

**Here is chapter 4.**

**BBallgurl55.**

**Niall's P.O.V**

You all fancy Ally you can't she is my girlfriend you guys don't even know her. "and you do you two have been going out for one day you

know her that better than we do " said Louis. Oh yeah I know of her love for music her favorite things to do her amazing personality she is so smart and beautiful her voice is like an angel, she has 3 best friends should I go on what do you guys know about her. "I know you are not good enough for her she deserves someone just like her beautiful , and talented" spoke zayn**(I am not sure if that is** **how you spell his name I am not really a** **huge directioner )**." You guys cant have her" I scream "oh well see about that said Harry you one her over in an hour imagine what we could do if we spend time with her a whole month after all the tour ended yesterday and you poor little Nialler have to go back to Ireland for the summer because it is your parents anniversary and the are renewing their vowels so your away for 4 weeks on the other hand we are just for good-looking guys who have nothing to do in summer and would like to spend their time getting to know some certain girls in Miami said Liam. Poor little Nialler may the best man win.

...

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I decided to call Ally to see if we could spend the day together to write a new song we havent really spent some Austin and Ally time lately.

(Bold Austin _Italics Ally)_

_"Hey Austin what's up"_

**"I just wanted to see if we could get together later to write a song later we haven't really spent a lot of time together lately"**

_"Sounds great I thought we needed to spend some time together to meet me here at sonic boom at around 12:30 alright bye"_

_**"bye"**_

Yes! she said yes! I have to tell her how I feel I can't let that Pretty Boy take away my Ally she is mine only mine and always will be.

...

** Sonic Boom **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was in sonic boom writing in my book when I hear Austin come in You ready to get working on our song I said. "Yeah" he replied we sat at the piano bench about to play when Austin stops me " I need to tell you something Ally I know this is weird me telling you this now but i have to express my feelings or they will eat me alive I like you and not just like you I like like you ally Dawson I always have it just took me a while to realize it" right then I see Niall bust in Ally please don't listen from what my band members have to say i love you they can't take you away from me the are saying i never called dibs so they are all after you please say something. I get hit with a cloud of blackness i probably passed out.

**That was chapter 3 I can't wait for the new Austin and ally couples and careers this Sunday but I heard that they brake up in the end :( well gotta watch it to fin out .**

**BBallgurl55 **


	5. one for all

**Hey I am back I hope you like this chapter.**

**Rachel Loves Stories- Thank You so much I am glad you like it.**

**Anyways here is chapter5.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally, Ally!" I hear the sound of Austin's voice calling my name "wake up please wake up I Finally pen my eyes" Austin where Am I " "you don't know where you are ? your in the practice room you don't remember?" what? no i only know you. Then a boy with blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen runs into the room "ally I am so glad you are okay he runs and kisses my cheek, I feel my self stiffen up um who are you I ask? "what are you talking about you don't remember me ? I am Niall Ally i am your boyfriend." you are my boyfriend? Niall Niall Niall Your un One Direction! "Yes yes Ally you remembered something else" I hear Austin say Wait how are you my boyfriend if you are in One Direction the last thing I remember i was just a really huge fan girl now your telling me I am your girlfriend. "you don't remember how we met? asked this Niall character I'm sorry but no but i would really like to get to know you you seem really nice. "As long as I get to spend time with you love " he said wrapping his arms around my waist " Whoa Whoa Whoa, if i don't remember how I met you how am I suppose to know I really know you enough to even call you my boyfriend. He showed a shocked look in his face "You don't remember anything about us? I shake my head no "well I will just have to try harder to make you fall in love with me all over again." says Niall as he walks out of the room.

**Niall's P.O.V.**

I was walking out of the practice room as I see the lads walking in I stop the in the middle of the store "lads we need to talk I accidently told ally you all liked her then she passed out hit her head now she doesn't remember anything but little things (pause) she didn't even remember I was her boyfriend. Now i have to find away to make her fall in love with me again so she can be my girlfriend I miss her so much." I see them with blank faces I hear Louis scream 'where are you going" "to make ally fall in love with me again".

**Louis P.O.V.**

Well fellas looks like here is our chance. "what do you mean?" asked harry. If ally doesn't know she is in love with Niall maybe we can steal her heart first and just warning you I am not going down without a fight. Oh Its on we all say.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I left ally in the practice room and went to call Dez.

(**bold Austin**,regular Dez)

"Hey man whats up"

**"dood ally had an accident and now she doesnt even know she and Niall are dating what should i do**"

"haha you said ally had an accident"

"**Dez focus"**

"What do you mean what you should do I thought you were going out with kira."

**"Yeah about that I kinda sort of may have broke up with kira because I think I might kinda sort of liked ally"**

(spit take ) "you did what? Thank god I never really liked kira that much anyway"

**"so what should I do?"**

"man take advantage and make her realize your the guy she should be with you have been with her longer and know her way better than Niall I say fight for the one you love."

"Thanks Dez, I am not going to let anyone take ally away from me

**Oooooohh who will win tell me who you want ally to end up with in the reviews pleas review.**

**Basketballgurl55.**


	6. Who will win!

**Hey I am back I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Guest: I am so happy you like it please keep reviewing.**

**Guest: Thank you so much this is only my first fan fiction and I am so glad you like it.**

**Anyways here is chapter 6 enjoy! **

**Basketballgurl55**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was walking through the mall when a curly haired Latina called me over I believed she was my friend but I couldn't put my finger on what her name was. Hey Ally I was just wondering how it was going with you and Niall ?" um about that I hope you don't mind me asking but do I know you ? "Ally its me Trish we've been best friends since we were five years old, I know everything about you, well apparently not everything how can you not know me? I am sorry Trish is it I believed I past out and when I woke up I really couldn't remember anything but simple things like how Niall is in one direction and who I was but the only person I truly remembered was Austin when he woke me up. Oh and to answer your question about Niall I kind of told him that if I couldn't even remember how we met how could I know I truly want to be his girlfriend. well there you have it I am really sorry I couldn't remember you but what it sounds like your a really good friend and I really wish your not mad at me it wasn't completely my fault but I really do feel so sorry can I make it up to you I am not doing anything right now do you want to go shopping? I said desperately. "Same old Ally always blabbing on and on and not even realizing it and to answer your question yes! I would love to go shopping with you maybe we can catch up on some stuff and maybe you can remember more about the people you know.

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I love that me and Ally can have a girls day we haven't really had one in a long time ,yet I am kinda curious why she only remembered Austin I mean I have known Ally longer so it would be logical for her to remember me. I guess I will just have to ask her. " so Ally, are you exited senior Prom is only two weeks away who is the lucky guy who gets to take the beautiful Ally Dawson to her senior prom?" " actually Trish I haven't been asked maybe I will just go alone it is not that big of a deal. "said Ally "WHAT! so your telling me out of the six guys drooling over you not a single one of them has even built up the nerve to ask you to prom unbelievable." I scream " what are you talking about " I hear her yell over the dressing rooms " Ally how can you be so smart and so oblivious at the same time. Haven't you been paying attention I saw how Niall, Louis, Zayn, Harry, Liam And even Austin look at you those boys drool a pool looking at you how cant you see that" " Trish How can the one direction guys like me they are in one direction and as for Austin he is going out with kira he made his decision he does not want me ". Ally walks out in this gorgeous light green and silver dress she looked amazing "what do you think to much ?" she asked " are you kidding me Ally you look hot I mean if those boys didn't get the nerve to ask you they are missing out on a whole lot." I say "ill take it" she says and goes to pay.

**Louis P.O.V**.

I was thinking long and hard about this whole Ally thing I mean it is clear we all seriously like her and we are band mates if we are going to compete for the same girl we should at least win her heart fair and square. That is when it hit me Ally has a passion or music I think the guys and I should one of our songs especially to her serenading her in each of our individual voices letting her pick at the end of the night I shared my idea with the lads and they loved it we decided to do it tonight at our private concert at the beach.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I got it I have to sing to Ally music is the only way Ally and I truly connect . I will ask one direction if I can open for their private concert telling them that it could help with both our images she wont be able to resist me when I ask her to go to prom this plan is full proof . I cant wait until tonight everything will be perfect.

**So I hope you liked it please tell me who you want Ally to be with or I will have to decide my self and I don't want to do that.**


	7. so what is next?

**Ally's P.O.V**.

I am so exited the guys concert is today and I herd Austin is opening for them performing a song that he wrote. this is amazing it seems like just yesterday he was stealing my song and we became partners. Tonight will be incredible.

Trish's P.O.V.

I am really happy for ally she seems like this is the first time she is going to have fun but I am kind of curious why would Austin ask to open for One direction the night before the concert he usually prepares at least a week before performing. He to find out what's up. must have something planned I have to do my research.

** Sonic Boom**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I was in Sonic Boom preparing my song for tonight when I hear something I did not want to hear "AUSTIN" it was Kira oh my gosh anyone but her I thought to my self. "what do you want Kira?" I ask. "what do I want? What do I want! You ditch me on our anniversary you don't answer my phone calls and don't return my texts and your asking me what do I want .I want an explanation and I want you Austin It is you that I want. I felt like a jerk ,but I don't love Kira I love Ally I don't want to be with Kira. Look Kira things happened I don't want to be with you anymore i am sorry I didn't give you an explanation before but I am breaking up with you I'm sorry. I say "things Happened or people happened Austin ? Its Ally isn't it you chose her over me Why? Why do you like her better than me? I am the model, I have millions of dollars what do you see in that little geek? "I Love Her!" I love her Kira I love her smile the way she laughs and I love who she is she is perfect and don't you ever talk that way about Ally ever again I wont let you leave kira just leave. I screamed. You will regret the day you ever broke up with me Austin Monica Moon No One Breaks up with Kira Starr Especially not for a geek.

**Trish's P.O.V**

I walked into sonic boom when I saw Austin and Kira arguing at the top of the stairs so I decided to ease drop on them and I hid under the Piano I herd every word they were saying. Austin loves ally, he Loves Ally.

**I know it was** **short but I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow.**

_**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW Basketballgurl55 out.**_


	8. Concerts and breakthroughs

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update on Tuesday it is just that on the last day we have athletics I brake my finger playing basketball oh well at least I can still write just not as fast. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Shorses - I like that Idea it is kind of like that ,but not exactly you will just have to read to find out thanks for reviewing. **

**rndmfanficreadr- thank you I love reading reviews like this.**

**You guys are awesome hope you like this story.**

**here is chapter 8**

**basketballgurl55**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Kira left and I saw tirsh come out from under the piano."Did you really mean all of those things you said to Kira Austin? Do you actually love Ally?" she asked me. "ofcurse I do Trish What's not to love about planning to cerenate her tonight when I open for One Direction and then after the concert I am going to ask her to be my prom date hopefully she won't turn me down."I reply."Austin that's amazing Ally is clueless she thinks none of you like her ,but you love her she will have to say yes." "I hope so Trish. Wait what did you mean when you said none of you who else likes Ally Trish? I asked curiously. "Weeell all of the members of One Direction might have a little crush on my best don't worry Austin I am totally rooting for you I know you way better than any of those brit boys and I know how much you will take care of Ally. Oh and I am about 50% positive she will choose you." she stated "50% What about the other fifty Trish?" "Austin have you seen how cute those guys are you have to give them at least 10% each NO PRESSURE!". "TRISH!" "Im sorry Austin it's truth.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I went to pick up Trish at her house and rang the door bell. Oh my gosh Trish you look amazing I say . "I look amazing ally you look like a super model in that dress." Alright we both look amazing let's go we don't want to be late Austin is on in 20 minutes.

** The Concert**

**(still Ally's P.O.V.)**

"This is awsome Trish a private concert on the beach with my favorite guys preforming lets go get in our seats . Austin started Preforming ,but before he started singing he said this song goes out to a special girl out in the auddience and I hope she likes it.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah

That was amazing Is Kira here she is really lucky to get that song deticated to her it was beautiful trish. " weell not exactly Ally ,but you will find out at the end of the concert. next is One Direction." Alright so I guess this night is for ceranating people because this sog also goes out to one special lady and we hope she likes it." said Niall.

**[Liam]**

I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

**[Harry]**  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

**_[Niall]_**  
If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,

**_[Louis]_**  
And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

**_[Zayn]_**  
Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,

(And I say)

**_[Liam]_**  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

**_[Zayn]_**  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside (oh, yeah),  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

The concer was over and I had an amazing I am still tring to figure out who is the girl the songs were deticated to who ever she is she is a really lucky. I saw Austin comig towards me "hey Ally" he said "hey Austin that was an amazing preformance Kira is very lucky for you to hve written that song for her I hope you are really happy together. "Wait what Ally No you got it all wrog KIra and I aren't together anymore and that song was about you not her I love yuo Ally Dawson. "AUSTIN" I hear a scream from behind me how dare you write a love song that is not about me and you little Ally so innocent you took my boyfriend you ruined my life so whatever I told you you were going to pay for this Austin she took some thing out from under her coat and aimed it at austin oh no she has a gun I panicked I saw the bullet coming towards Austin and I leaped ifront I couldnt let anyone hurt him. Oh my gosh "Ally ruins everything" I heared kira say I felt unconsious and saw a bright light.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

This can't be happening not now oh please god not now "Niall Liam guys call 911 we need an ambulance hold on Ally don't leave me Theres noway I can make it with out you hold on just Please hold on.

**What will happen next who knows oh yeah I do so that was chapter 8. 3 days left of school summer here I come thanks for reading this chapter.**

_** -Basketballgurl55**_


End file.
